E r r o r
by candybear24
Summary: After her father died, her mother has treated her like nothing but a mere object to use and forget. Rin has been hurt and emotionally abused leaving her to hide herself under a mask. When Rin and her step siblings enter high school as juniors, will there be someone who could fix her 'Error?


**Another new story of Vocaloid. Woohoo! Too bad it's matches my mood. This school year has been a bummer so this is a story dedicated to my school life. Not really! But seriously, you should read it and tell me what you think about it. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

_Error_

Chapter 1

Misplaced or Replaced

"_Not only are you a misplaced child, you just don't belong here!"_ Does it hurt when someone says that to you? How would it feel? Wouldn't you feel lonely? I know I do. You wouldn't understand how I feel. No one does. They look at me like I'm a walking shadow. I'm not a shadow; I'm their child. I'm her child yet why does it feel like she misplaced me or better yet replaced me? Before I tell you what's going on with my life, let me tell you all how it all began.

_**Flashback ~ 10 years ago~**_

It all started on my 6th birthday. My family had planned a surprise birthday party like I had wanted. I couldn't wait to see I surprise but who knew this surprise could turn out what I hadn't expected?

My family was always happy because they loved to make me happy. I was the light to their family. They loved me and I loved them. My father came downstairs with a camera in his hand and my mother walked from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies for me. My mother was dressed in a red dress that stopped above her knees, brown sleek boots that stopped below her knees and a black coat. My father wore a long green plain shirt, blue dull jeans, black dress shoes, and a brown coat. I was dressed in an adorable white and orange dress, white wool stockings that came at my waist below the dress, orange flat shoes, and a fluffy white jacket. I ran up to my mother and tugged on her jacket. My mother looked down at me with a beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back and pointed to the plate with cookies on it.

"Can I please have a cookie?" I said. My mother laughed and gave me the cookie. I chewed on the cookie with little bites making sure I didn't hurt myself. While eating the delicious sweet, my father snapped a picture and smiled. I finished my cookie and smiled back.

"Isn't time to go?" I asked in my cute little voice. My father looked at his watch and then looked at my mother. She nodded and then took me by the hand.

"You're right Rin; it's time to go so let's head to the car."My father opened the door for me first, my mother second and then got inside the car last. He backed out of the drive way and headed to the party for my birthday. While on the road, I just couldn't wait to get there until…

**CRASH!**

Cars beeped, metal clashed, broken glass shattered, crying screams, and a dying family. Help was need but it had to be fast. I could hear it but yet I still wasn't waking up. My mother laid unconscious but still bleeding and my father was…dead. I started to move my hands to support me and moved my feet to help stand. I started to limp a bit but I gradually started to walk. I walked up to my mother and tapped her forehead. I felt wet stuff on my hand so I pulled my hand away from my mother's forehead and put it in front of my face. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the red liquid stuff that was on my hand. I didn't know what it was but what I did know is that the red liquid stuff was draining my mother's life out. I walked over to my father and saw a piece of glass through his head. At that moment, I knew that he was dead. I put a hand over my mouth and with wide eyes I fell to my knees and started to cry. Everyone who stayed inside their cars came out to comfort me. I looked up and started to scream. People started to call 911 for help and fast. I passed out and never woke up again.

I woke up an hour later in the hospital. I saw two doctors surround me with check boards in their arms. I looked from side to side and wondered where my mother was. I sat up and stared at the doctor that was on my right. (Just so you know the doctor's a lady) the doctor's name was Dr. Momone. She had shoulder length light pink hair and green eyes. She smiled down and bent down to my length.

"Where's my mommy, pink lady?" I said with fear in my voice. The lady doctor looked at the doctor across from me. The doctor on the other side nodded and she called out a person's name.

"Dr. Kagamine, you can come in now." The third doctor walked inside. He looked like he was in his late 20s. He had blond hair just like me, blue eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a suit and he had a clip board in his left arm. He looked at me with a smile and stood up. The doctor that is on my right side moved away from me and let Dr. Kagamine sit down next to me. I looked at him with a worried expression and moved a little bit away from him. He chuckled and then continued to smile.

"Hi, what's your name?" The man asked. I looked at him the hesitantly replied.

"M-My name is Kagamine Rin." The man took out his pen and wrote my name in his clipboard.

"How old are you?" Another question he asked. I started to think that they wanted something but what was it?

"Today was suppose to be my birthday…I turned six." I said in a sad low voice. The man's smile softened as he continued to look at me.

"Do you know where your father is?" He asked. I widened my eyes. Images of my father started to pop up in my head…the time in the accident. Tears started run down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them off. I kept my head down and answered the question.

"Heaven." I replied. The man stood up and walked away from me without any more question. I immediately lifted my head up and I stretched out my hand.

"Wait!" I called out. The man stopped walking and turned around. I dropped my arm and asked him a question.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" I said. He pushed up his glasses and cleared out his throat.

"I'm afraid that it's best that you not go and see her." He said carefully. I gave him a confused and puzzled look but then I started to laugh. All three doctors stared at me as I continued to laugh. I stopped laughing and dropped my head down again. My bangs covered my eyes so I couldn't see their expressions.

"Mommy would never say that…she loves me…she would never let anyone see her but me…she loves me so why don't you want me to see her?" I asked in a soft voice. He never answered back. Silence filled the room while I was waiting or an answer but he still didn't say anything. I looked up and saw him walk towards me again. He pulled out the wires and took out the IV that was pierced inside of my wrist. He picked me up off of the hospital bed and put me on the floor so I could walk on my own. He stretched out his hand and I took it. He guided me down to my mother's hospital room. He opened the door slowly and walked over to my mother's hospital bed. The nurse, that was in the room, suddenly left when she saw me. When the nurse passed me, I caught a look in her eye. It wasn't the look of anger towards me but it looked like she pitied me. Why, is what I wondered but I felt the man's hand let go of me then walk away. I stood there near my mother's bed with a relieved smile on my face.

"Mommy your-"my mother looked at me with the eyes of furry in her eyes. I looked at her worried and scared.

"You little demonic witch! How dare you take what was important to me!" She yelled but I couldn't find what was so wrong. I continued to stare at her puzzled.

"You're nothing but a nightmare to me! My husband is now gone because you want to celebrate your stupid birthday! Why were you the one given to me?! What have I done wrong, God? What did I do?!" My mother yelled. Little teardrops slipped away from eyes as I watched my mother continue to shout out mean words at me. I walked up slowly and grabbed my mother's hands but moved it away from me and she pushed me down. I looked slowly and started to cry. The anger in my mother's eyes never left. She started to sneer at me and then she shouted the 3 words anyone would not like to hear.

"I hate you!" I got up slowly and closed my ears with both of my hands. I saw her laughing and heard her say some other words but I couldn't hear them clearly because I walked out the room. I closed her door and looked at the doctor beside me with tears streaming down my cheeks. He knelt down and hugged me. He ran his hands though my hair to quiet me down. I started to talk while he was hugging me.

"She said that she hated me. Mommy doesn't love me anymore." I stated. The man stood up and took me by my hands. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Your mommy is just going through a stage right now but don't worry, it'll get better soon." He said. I smiled back at him. We reached my door and he put me inside the hospital bed. He inserted the gadgets that I had in my body and then turned on the television.

"Don't worry about your mommy, she'll get better and sooner or later, she would start to love you again, I promise. I nodded and he walked out of the room. I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Soon after that, nothing changed.

_**~2 years later~**_

Nothing has changed. My mother still showed hate towards me and would even push me around to get certain things done for her that she wouldn't or can't do. Every week she was always out with her 'boyfriends' but the relationship would never last because of me. I never knew what I did; she would blame me for every little thing in her relationship. Whenever she would take me to some of her boyfriends or engaged husbands, they would either break up or cancel off the engagement. Why? Because of my complexion. I would always look at myself in the mirror and I just looked like skin and bones. My body was completely weak and pale as a ghost. Every time they would see me they would call me 'The walking dead' or 'a demon's ghost'. Everyone in school stayed away from me. I tried making friends but whenever I would get close to any of them they would say I was going to haunt them. Some of the kids would tell me to wear a mask to hide my 'distorted' face or push me and say that I needed plastic surgery to fix everything about me. My mother and I would always move because of the rumors that spread through the town like how I was the devil's witch or even the broken girl because of how I looked. My mother finally settled in a city called Crypton and that when I met the beginning of my unending nightmare. My mother finally found her 'king' that she dreamed of. Another rich tall man that had children better than me. They started going out about a week later and that's how their relationship started.

_**~4 years later~**_

They've gone out for two years, got engaged the next year and finally had a wedding today. The man's kids named Rei and Rui were very good friends even though I didn't talk much with them but they were nice. Ever since I met them, they were the only people to actually reach out for me. They protected me from the day I met them even up until today. They knew my secrets and I knew theirs. To my mom, it looked liked those two were her only kids. It was like she abandoned me for them. I wasn't surprised but yet I felt hurt. The only reason why she liked them is because, unlike me, they never asked for anything. I kinda envied them because they got the love that I never had again. Today was special to my mother because it was the wedding. My mother and her engaged boyfriend were getting married today. Rei and Rui were standing in the front of the platform on both sides meaning that Rui was on the boyfriend side and Rei was n my mother's side. Rei was the ring bearer and Rui was the flower girl. The wedding pastor stood in front and between the couple stating the sacred words in the marriage. My mother and her new husband repeated the words, put the ring on both their fingers, and kissed. The wedding ended when the new married couple walked out and entered the limo. Rei, Rui and I followed after them and entered the limo. During the ride in the limo, my mother looked at Rui and smiled.

"Rui, you did an outstanding job as flower girl. You look very lovely in that dress. And Rei, you look very handsome in that suit." She exclaimed. Rei and Rui nodded and responded back.

"Thanks Mom. We appreciate the compliment you gave us." Rui and Rei said together in a monotone voice. I looked at my mother and gulped. My mother never complimented me on anything but it was worth a try, right?

"Mom, what about me?" I asked. She looked at me and frowned until her husband looked at her and she quickly plastered a fake smile on her face but yet I could still see the anger in her eyes.

"What about you, Rin? What do you want?" She said though her gritted teeth. I looked at my lap and gave a sad smile but she didn't know. I looked at her, closed my eyes, and gave her a happy expression.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you congratulations on your wedding." She was puzzled but then nodded. We reached the destination of the reception and exited out of the limo. We were two hours early and because of that we had to check if the decorations were placed, if the cake got there, if there was enough chairs for the visitors that were coming today, and all the essential stuff. My mother, stepfather, and step-twins all had to change for the reception while I stayed in the same dress. I turned around and frowned a bit. Rui caught me frowning and used both her pointer fingers, pushed the ends of her lips up, and made a smile. I giggled a bit and she smiled. She walked inside the dressing room while I stayed outside. I sat in one of the chairs and laid my head down. A little tear slipped from my eye and ran along the side of my cheek. I fell into a deep sleep and woke up two hours later when Rui and Rei tugged on my dress. I sat up and looked at them as they smiled. The kids that attended the wedding stood in the corner until Rei, Rui, and I walked up to them. Rui lifted up her hand and started to lead them inside the kid's room. The room was decorated in white and yellow with electronics hooked up to 3 flat screen TVs on each side of the wall. There was a Wii, Xbox, and play stations 3. Rui stood in front of the group and stated the rules and regulations in being inside the Kids zone.

"Does anyone have any questions about the rules?" Rui asked. Everyone looked at each other until a boy with turquoise hair raised his hand with a smirk on his face. Everyone looked at him as he started to talk.

"Is there a rule for keeping the poor and ugly away from here?" He asked. Rui and Rei looked at each other as I kept my hands by my side. The boy looked straight at me while smirking. Rui noticed and looked dead at him.

"Hmm…do you really want an answer?" Rui asked with a hint of anger in her voice. He nodded. Rui then put the microphone on the stand and walked in front of him. She smiled and then kicked him in the sacred place that no boy would ever like to be kicked. He fell to the floor holding his 'building blocks of becoming a man'.

"Answer me this, is there a rule for hurting people who ask ignorant questions?" He shook his head which replied as a no. She smirked and gave him a glare.

"Then there's your answer you arrogant, low-life, creature." She walked back and stood beside me. She picked up the mic that stood on the stand and told them they could play. Rei, Rui, and I sat at the decorated table.

"Thank you." I said smiling. She smiled back and nodded. Rei started a conversation then we joined. Rei made jokes about the boy and I laughed. I liked hanging out with both Rei and Rui. They were both special to me. They were the only ones who were willing to actually be my friend when others didn't…speaking of friends, I wonder where my old friend Miku was. I never saw her after I left the hospital with my mom. Every time I asked my mom about her, she would look at me and then make up some story. I believed it for some time for some weird reason. While I was thinking, an old lady called out for Rei and Rui so they left. I looked around the room and watched other kids play. I didn't have anything else to do so I got up and walked around the room. The kids glanced at me before laughing secretly. I knew it was something bad they said about me but I chose to ignore it. I started to ask the other kids if I could play but they rejected me and made up some lie about saving the controller for somebody or saying that someone was after them. I sighed and sat back down. I looked at the kids who were playing until the door opened revealing a girl with blue-green hair split into two pig tails, wearing a light blue dress with blue shoes. She had a bright smile on her face while she was looking around the room. I gently stood up and looked at her and whispered.

"Miku…" She looked at me. With a questioning face, she looked at me and gasped. Words slipped from her but I didn't hear her. Instead of seeing her smiling face with joyful eyes, she looked at me with a sad face and her eyes showing anger and pain. I didn't understand so I brushed it away like it was nothing. I walked up to her and hugged her until she pushed me two the floor. I looked at her confused and hurt.

"Don't you ever touch me again you traitor. You betrayed me and your other friends and here you are acting like nothing happened through the past 6 years." Miku said.

"But Miku-"

"Don't you even use my name through that ungrateful mouth of yours! You never cared about me, knew about me, or even wanted to know about me. For the past 6 years, I've been trying to what happened to you or where you were but you never answered. Friends don't betray each other Rin. I thought you would know that but it seems that you never cared so this is goodbye Rin. Have a nice life, you disgusting loser." Miku walked passed me and never looked back. The boy with the turquoise hair stood up and shouted.

"Hahaha, she never wants to see you ever again…maybe that'll teach you to wear a mask to hide that hideous face of yours!" He stated. I scrunched up my face to hold in my tears but it didn't work so I just ran out of the room, exited the reception building, and sat on the staircase. I buried my head between my knees and cried. Maybe the boy was right. Maybe I actually needed a mask to cover who I was so no one could hurt me. Maybe I should burry my feeling under my armored heart as well. Maybe…if I hid everything about me under a mask then-

"Rin! There you are. Do you know how much I had to look just to find you?" I still had my head digged in between my knees. The person tapped me and I slowly moved my head to see who it was and it was Rei. I moved my head back in its position and stood up. I faced the sky with a crying smile. I could feel Rei starring at me and before I knew it, a sentence slipped out of my mouth.

"I'll hide it all meaning that no one would see the aching pain buried in my crying heart." I whispered. I turned around and looked at Rei and showed him a fake smile. I walked passed him and returned to the reception.

_**~Now~**_

All the pain that I had since 10 years ago has been buried under my mask and sealed in between my lips. Rui and Rei seemed to miss me but they have stood beside me since. After being homeschooled, my mother let us out into the real world. Those who see me will see nothing but me dressed in black. No one knows who I really am because the only name I go by is…

_Error_

* * *

**Yeah, isn't that sad? Do you think I should complete or make it a one-shot? This decision is up to you. I hoped you enjoyed it though.**

**Have a good night!**


End file.
